Love Story
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: Sakuno went back to Japan with her cousins and they will continue their studies at the Seigaku High School and Sakuno life will be different when she will meet the Seigaku Boys...RyoSaku...
1. Announcement!

Hi guys!

Ahm...well I edit this story, so I hope you will like it.

And chapter 1 is here, hope you enjoy it.

Review will highly appreciate.

I would like to thank the people who review the previous one. ARIGATOU!

So, once again I hope you enjoy it!

You'll Be Blessed!


	2. Chapter 1: Prince Meets The Princess

Hi guys! I'm I'll edit this story entitled "Love Story", so everything here will be change. So I hope you will enjoy it. By the way, in this chapter Ryoma and Sakuno ages are 6years old.

*************************

**Chapter 1: Prince Meets The Princess.**

**--**

The party is so boring. I sighed. "I wonder if anyone here is enjoying this stupid party." I asked myself.

"I guess." A boy answered.

I turn around and saw my little cousin Mark. "You mean, you also didn't enjoy this party?" I asked.

"Obviously." He said blankly.

I giggled.

"What so funny?" He asked irritated.

"Betsuni." I smile at him. He smiled too.

"C'mon, let's go outside." I said and drag him outside.

"Chotto, where the hell are we going?" He asked.

I turn to face him. "You'll see." I said with an evil smile.

He just smiles.

We arrived now to our destination. Good thing it was a beautiful night.

"Wow, this place is so wonderful." Mark said and his eyes were full of happiness.

I smile. "I'm glad that you like it."

"Since when did you discovered this kind of place?" He asked still staring at the scenery.

"I guess, before I turn to 6." I smile. "At that time, there was a party held, isn't it? And it was so damn boring, so I sneak out, I just let my feet dragged me anywhere until I found this beautiful place."

Now Mark looked at me and smile. "So, this where you go when the party is so boring?" He asked.

"Yup." I smile.

"To be honest, this is place is so beautiful. The cold air that you can feel, the fresh air that you can smell, the trees which is nice to see, the lake that can make this place even more beautiful and the moon which can make this scenery shine especially the lake which is you can see it clearly even in the dark." Mark said while smiling.

"You're right. This place can make you smile when you're sad or you're not in the mood to have fun." I said.

"Yeah, and thanks." He smiles.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly.

"I mean thank you, because I really enjoy this night after you dragged me to that stupid party." He smiles.

"No problem, cuz." I smiles too.

"Oh, by the way, can I invite my twins and Sabrina, I bet their pretty bore." He asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be waiting." I said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be going now." He said and leaves.

I guess it will be me again, here in this beautiful scenery.

A couple of minute had passed but still there were no sign of them, until...

"Heh, so someone already discovered this wonderful place huh?" A boy said with a smirk on his face.

I turn around and saw a handsome boy that looks like the same age as me. I stare at his eyes, it was like a cat-eyes and it was beautiful. He was wearing formal attire and it suits him perfectly. I didn't notice that I am still staring at him until...

"Ne, when are you going to stare at me like that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" I snapped out, a faint blush was seen in my face now, good thing I was wearing a blush on, so he can't see it.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" I asked annoyingly.

"Me? Why should I tell you? He said sarcastically.

"Huh." My patient to this idiot guy is now fading. "What an arrogant brat."

The boy raised his eyebrow.

"I'm serious, who are you anyway?" I glared at him.

'_This little girl seems very interesting.'_ He thought. "Well...since you're a girl, then I should respect you. Anyway I'm the son of the CEO of the Echizen Group." He smirks.

I was shocked. _'Did he say he was the son of the CEO of the Echizen Group?'_ I thought. "You..."

"You're the son of the CEO of the Echizen Group, that's impossible." I said not believing in what he said and started laughing.

The boy just raised his eyebrow again. "What make you think, that I'm not the son of the Echizen Group?" He asked but there's a hint of anger in his tone.

I stop laughing. "Cool down, will you?" I said. "Gomen ne, if I didn't believe you in the first place, because you know the Echizen Group is also one of the richest families in the world, so maybe some kids will pretend that you're their son even though it's not. I said facing him with a smile.

He just raised his eyebrows again. "So, you think I'm one of those kids who pretend? To be honest, I'm the original." He said with a grin in his face.

I laughed.

"What so funny?" He asked irritated.

"Betsuni." I smile. "So, what's your name, son of the CEO of the Echizen Group?"

"Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma answer blankly. "How about you, what's your name, **little girl**?" He asked while emphasizing the word _little girl._

"Why you..." I said angrily. _'He called me little girl? How dare he is?'_ I thought angrily. "Why would I tell you?" I said annoyingly.

Ryoma smirks. _'This girl is sure is pretty interesting.' _He thought.

"Because..." He took two steps forward to me and because of the fear I'm feeling right now I step backward.

But he step forward again and I step backward and we did that a little while until I touch a tree and he lean forward that my nose was touch by his nose. I stare at his eyes, it was beautiful yet I could see loneliness in his eyes, I wonder why.

"Because..." He speaks. I listen carefully.

And he went to my ears and whisper "Because you're cute, that's why I want to know you're name."

I blush. Hearing those words make my heart beat faster. _'Am I falling for him?'_ I asked myself.

After he step backward and smirks. He can see me blushing and because of that his smirks got bigger, but now I could see his eyes were full of happiness. And I'm happy that I could make other people happy. I snapped out to the reality. _'Maybe that was just a bluff?' _I asked myself.

"That was a bluff, isn't it?" I asked annoyingly.

"Nope, I wasn't bluffing. What I said was true." He said keeping his cool.

"Whatever, but you won't fool me. I won't believe in what you said a while ago, but I'm going to give you my name since you give yours." I said annoyingly.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki." I smiles.

"You're..." Ryoma was shocked after hearing my name.

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

********************************

So, what do you think? Did you like it? Review will highly appreciate.

You'll Be Blessed!


End file.
